once you find out you can never leave  b1 SHOCK
by moo12345
Summary: about girl called leah and her friends her dad gets a promotion to somwhere 10 hours away in the middle of nowhere then shes finds out their big secret not true btw plz review and i will add more chaps got the idea from morganville vamps
1. Chapter 1

**Once in a full moon**

**Chapter one**

**Once in a life time**

It was late at night and I was walking home from my friends on the way these boys tried to attack me but a boy around a bit older than me stopped them and then drove me home those boys, they wanted to kill me I could feel it but they didn't seem like the type to give up. Later that same evening there was a knock at the door I thought it would be those guys but it wasn't it was the nice one he came to check up on me.

When I answered the door I recognised his face but since I had only just moved there a couple of days ago with my dad he got promoted here. I didn't actually know many people.

"What's your name" I said.

"Theo you" he answered.

"Leah what's your full name Theo" I replied.

"It is Theo Daniel gold now you tell me your full name Leah" he said kindly.

"Leah jade berry" I replied embarrassedly "would you like to come in"

"No I will just chill and relax its boiling out here" he replied sarcastically.

I went to make tea when I came back in I turned the telly on and my dad was working a night shift so I was happy to have company I rarely had company so it was nice. Then we started talking and he really was interested un like most my friends there was chloee, Rebecca, Ann-Maria, Aimee, patsy, Louise, Sabina, virag and the youngest Olivia she was a year younger than us but none of us really cared how old she was she was still our friend Rebecca, aimee, chloee, Louise, Olivia, virag and Sabina where the nicest out of them all. Me and chloee where really close and patsy and Louise where really close Rebecca and Aimee where really close and Sabina and virag where really close and Olivia was close to the girls in her year that where her mates.

The next day he sat with us at break and lunch then walked me home on the way home he asked me out and I said yes I was so happy because he was so fit. He really liked all my friends he said they were so amusing if anything they were so embarrassing and so was I, that was why we were all really good friends. He stayed and met my dad and had dinner with us all because my friends were staying the night he left at about 10:00pm and then chloee told us about her boyfriend Elise and Rebecca told us about Sam and how she felt about him and Aimee told us about Bradley he is really short but she still fancied him patsy would not tell us Louise told us about her boyfriend from lark mead school. Ann-Maria couldn't make it and Sabina was having a camping weekend with her granddad and her mom and her grandma and Virag was ill. I was so happy the next day we went out shopping to get our prom dresses and to book a limo we picked a black one because of the boys.

My dad loved the dress he didn't like the price though it cost £1500 but he let me keep it my friends stayed the whole weekend and it was so fun when we went into school the prom was being moved to a week earlier. And it was going so well until my arch enemy Shara shed moved in just down the road she had moved in over the week end her mom and dad were rich and she was just a spoilt little brat who brought her friends.

I know her dad didn't get transferred here is she trying to make my life a living hell because that's what it looks like and I swear if she try's it with Theo I will slap her so hard it will leave a mark then she will wish she didn't .

There was a knock at the door I answered it and it was Theo the first thing he said was.

"Is your dad working nights" he said

"Yeah why"

"My friends want you to come have dinner with us"

"What time"

"I will wait for you at yours then _take you to mine at_ 7:00pm if that's alright with you"

"Yeah that's fine but I have 10 minutes to get ready"

"It's only dinner at mine nothing special"

"I will be ready in 5"

"Alright"

I went upstairs found some nice clothes and done my hair and went down stairs 5 minutes later he was walking around the living room when I got to the door he said

"Wow….u….look…great"he exlaimed as i came in

"It's only a dress and a touch of make up" I said

i wore this and did my hair and makup like that cgi/set?id=72594061.

"No it is not that is lush"

Then I felt a flush of red go to my cheeks I was so embarrassed I wanted to cover up my face but when I went to he stopped me. Then kissed me it was slow and lovely I loved every bit of it I wished he would never stop but he let go a minute later it was everything I dreamed it would be.

"We really need to be going now and that was awesome" he said

Then I blushed again so I covered up my cheeks then he took them off and said I love it when u blush your so cute but you always feel embarrassed about it . When we got there was a load of Chinese all over the table like a buffet. Then Bethany other girl in the house said you should stay the night and then Jamie Theo's best mate said if your dad needs more room in the house you could move in with us we are looking for another house mate to take the last room in the house. Then Theo asked about my dad.

"I completely forgot my dad needs more room in the house for his girlfriend and the baby but the house is only a 2 bed room I will ask about that Jamie"

"I would love not to be the only girl in the house"

"What's wrong with being the only girl in the house you live here at your boyfriend's house" Theo said

"I wasn't dating Jamie when I moved in I refused to sell myself to a** vampire** so my parents kicked me out" she protested

"Wait what **VAMPIRES?" I shouted out "but….my….the"**

"Take a breath and calm down!" Theo said whilst I was in shock.

"Ok I am calm vampires my dad and his pregnant girlfriend are in danger"

"No he is the head of the police and him and anyone else in his house gets protection so they'll be fine"

"Oh…..good but what about me"

"The house gives us protection when we are inside it and you will be safe as long as you don't go out at night" Theo said

"Great advice but let's consider the fact that proms at night you clever clogs"

"Yes but when you're at prom the school will give us protection"

"On the way back"

"We will be extra careful"

"Ok"

When I went home the next morning I told my dad about moving in and he said that would be a great idea so then he said if I needed time to move in he would ring up the school and tell them I was sick so I said yeah rang up Theo and told him then he said alright then. So straight after I was dressed we started to put my thing back into boxes and then Theo came round and then started to put them in his car. And drove to Theo's house and Bethany had a day off work and said she would help then Jamie walked in and started to help unpack when we were finished Theo cooked spaghetti bolognaise then my phone started ringing so I answered it was my mum I told them I would be 5 minutes.

"Hi mum"

"Hi hunny your sister wants to come live with you at your boyfriends house if that's alright"

"Older sister or younger"

"Younger"

"Hold on I will ask"

"Can my younger sister move in as well" I asked them.

"Yes course she can" Jamie replied.

"Okay I will tell my mum"

"Mum she's aloud when will she be here"

"Tomorrow she's on her way with your father's girlfriend"

"So you asked after she left"

"I knew you would say yes"

"But if they said no it's not up to me"

"I know I should have asked before"

"Okay I will get her from dads tomorrow"

"I was wrong there going to be there in 30 minutes"

"I will pick her up and Theo will come with me bye"

"Okay bye"

Then I hung up then Bethany said "I'm coming too"

Then Jamie said I'm coming "I'm a vampire I can protect you"

"We have been dating for a year and you didn't tell me" Bethany said frustrated.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to go out with me" he said sadly.

"Well you're a dummy then dummy I love you for you not what you are" she replied.

"We better finish eating we got to leave in a min my dad's is 15 minute drive away"

"Oh…yeah your right" Theo said dumbly.

"I'm finished don't know about you though" me and Bethany both said.

"Hold on we're coming" both the boys said and got to their feet

"Shot gun" Jamie said.

"How old is your sister" Theo asked

"13 years old" I replied.

On the way there nobody spoke Bethany and Jamie were listening to music and me and Theo were just hugging it was the first moment we have had together with no one talking to us for ages when we arrived Jamie got out took my sister Ellie's bags and put them in the trunk then Ellie got in the back with me and Theo, moment over I thought to myself then Theo said "hi my names Theo and your name is?" he asked when he got a reply my sister said "Ellie nice to meet you and you are my sister's boyfriend and the girl driving is called Bethany that is a really Nice name you know and the boy must be Jamie nice to finally meet you all" then Bethany went "aw what a lovely thing to say have you had anything to eat sweetie pie" then straight after there was a reply from my little sister, and she said "Nope we have been driving for 10 hours non-stop" then Bethany replied sympathetically "then what would you like sweetie pie" then my little sister replied "I don't mind" "would you like spaghetti bolognaise" Bethany asked "yes please" Ellie replied.

"just do spaghetti bolognaise it's her favourite food" I said then Ellie hugged me and Theo so we hugged her back then she said to Theo "if you hurt her I will hurt you get it" then he said "why would I hurt your sister I love her" "don't get cocky with me it's a warning dumbass" "ELLIE if you carry on I will ground you tomorrow" "I'm sorry I just don't want to see you get hurt ever." "aw how could you be so mean" Bethany said "she's only trying to be a nice sister" "I know but she threatened Theo" I protested then Theo butted in "Bethany's right she was only being nice and I was kind of cocky" then Ellie said "no I'm sorry I should not have said that that was uncalled for I'm so sorry" then she hugged him and he said "that's alright" and sat her on his lap to be nice. She looked so happy it was the happiest I had ever seen her in my whole life she eat her dinner and went to say night to Jamie and Bethany then me and Theo took her to bed, she is so cute when she's asleep.


	2. prom

**Prom**

Bethany got in just in time for the movie then the movie finished just in time for dinner which Jamie had cooked I said I will cook tomorrow the next day I went to school Ellie got ill half way through the day so I took her home and looked after her at lunch I got a call from Theo he said he was heading home about 5 minutes later Theo walks through the door sits with my sister so I can do me and Theo some lunch then Bethany got in about 10 minutes later because it was a night before prom so that night I cooked dinner went up to bed.

Ellie's point of view

When Theo got in he sat in the living room whilst Leah went and done them some lunch about 10 minutes later Bethany the tall blond one came sat with me to comfort me then said Theo and Leah could go do something else or at least go have some alone time together so they went upstairs and Bethany gave me a cup of coffee because Leah won't let me have it then about an hour later Jamie came in joined me and Bethany then Theo and Leah came down Leah cooked dinner then went upstairs to bed then 10 minutes later I fell asleep so Theo took me up to bed.

The next day I woke up at 5:30am so I got dressed I was done at 6:00am so I went down stairs put the television on till 6:30am then I went to cook everyone a fry up then I heard Leah and Theo shouting upstairs so I went up they were arguing about where I was so I went right up and asked what the shouting was about and Leah said "we were so worried Theo said you were probably down stairs but I said you had disappeared" so I replied "well I'm right here" then went down and finished cooking the fry up and put it on the table done everyone but me coffee I had a can of dr. pepper I sat down ate my dinner then laid on the sofa Bethany and Jamie came down hand in hand and said who done a fry up it smells lush do I replied me she said you shouldn't have then ate it Jamie came took my temperature and said she's still quite hot I don't think she should go to school she's over 100c that's pretty hot then Leah said I'm staying as well then then Bethany said you have to go to school to go to prom and said I will call in sick of work hurry up if you don't want to be late then they said bye I said what we going to do today and she said your taking medicine first then we will go to the shop and then the park and I said ok cool. Let me get changed then I will be 5 minutes I said then went to get changed then about 5 minutes later I was done I took medicine and then we went to the shop then the park for half an hour then back to the house to have a nap. When I woke up from my nap everyone was home Leah and Theo getting ready and Bethany and Jamie watching TV in each other's arms then the limo turned up for Theo and Leah.

**Theo's point of view**

**Then the next day flew past till after school went to prom with Leah and all you could hear over the music was Shara your dress is lush and Shara I wish I looked like you and then Leah turned round and went "why would you want to look like an ugly skank like her". And then a slow dance came on and Leah was on her way back from getting a drink and Shara came up to me tried to grab my hand then Leah's friend chloee grabbed a chair put it in front of her and booted it at Shara and then carried on dancing with Elis and Leah ran over and we started to dance once that song finished we all went to get a drink. Then about half way through the prom she got a phone call those boys had her dad so her friends and their boyfriends helped get him out when he saw her beat them up he could not believe his eyes his daughter beat them all up an then realised they were vampires when they got back she told them and they said they already know but know she knows she can never leave.**

**She was shocked and scared. she was a spoilt brat that got everything she wanted news flash maybe not everything because Shara shed was not allowed to move out and Leah was and she must have been so jealous and she was so happy that weekend all her mates with boyfriends slept around and so did their boyfriends and Theo and the cooler ones made the nerds look cool and so did me and the cooler ones do the same in the end it turned out Jamie didn't do 6 form because he was a vampire none of us really cared about that.**

**That night Leah and the girls did dinner.**

**"Leah whens dinner going to be ready " I said**

**"In about 10 minutes why" she replied "don't answer that was a stupid question"**

**"Oh right"**

**When dinner was done she and the girls including Bethany went upstairs me and the boys stayed down stairs about 10 minutes later Jamie went up and took Bethany into his room. Then I did the same to Leah and later on Ellie came in and said can my boyfriend come round for dinner tomorrow then me and Leah said that was fine, but I want to know who he is. **

Ellie's point of view

The next day I went school told my friends then my boyfriend mason wood he was the mayors son his older sister was Leah's age and she was really pretty I skipped 1st and 2nd period went to 3rd and 4th but I skipped half of 5th because it was French not good girl my mum and dad think I am I hate it when they try to make me like Leah well that's all over after school mason came round for dinner when we walked in the living room Bethany jumped up and went "is that mason as in mason wood my dad and the mayors son well I haven't seen you since dad disowned me for not signing to that vamp how's life been" he replied "Megan's not as fun as you I didn't know Ellie lived with you how's life been for you" then she said "good now you and Ellie go upstairs I'm cooking your favourite food" he said "cool" then turned round and kissed me my 7th kiss since year 6 . And Theo is my sister's first boyfriend and he is a sucker for my innocent act so is Bethany I like Bethany, Theo and Jamie their nice, I'm glad my sister has friends like them. She barley ever had friends dad didn't know she could fight like that neither did I, I thought she was a goody two shoes then Theo walked in and said surprised "is that mason as in Bethany's dads and Daniela the mayors son mason wood how's life been" then he said "good thank yours" then Theo replied "good thank" then we went upstairs.

MASONS POINT OF VIEW

**OMG** I haven't seen Bethany since she said no to a vampire contract but I love my Ellie I'm surprised she wants to date someone like me she is nice kind skinny pretty and a good fighter she has beaten up 2 girls over me nearly got kicked out of school but then the girls said they started it, but she has only just invited me back to hers and I think she's angry about me and Bethany talking when we got to her room she turned round pined me to the wall then kissed me it had so much love behind it when she moved away to get a breath I was breath less she had never kissed me like that before and she knew I liked it by my surprised facial expression.

So she said "take a seat if you're that surprised, glad you liked it" so I replied "liked it I loved it you've never kissed me like that before" "I know you're the only boy who I've ever kissed like that" she said then I asked "how many boys have you ever kissed?" "2"she said "what about you?" she asked so I replied "1 and 7 girls have asked me out and I dated 2 of them" I told the truth.

**Bethany's point of view **

So I was so surprised to see mason glad he found a girl like Ellie she is nice when Theo got in I heard him speaking to mason they did use to get along till I got kicked out then he didn't go back.

flash back

When I went to collect my stuff Mason asked to come with me then I said dad won't let you then he said he don't run my life then I said well neither will your mum then he said neither does that demanding woman please don't leave me it's haunted me ever since so I really want to make it up to him.

End of flash back

So now I am going to do all I can to make it up to him now that I have the chance to I know I will buy his favourite ice cream so I gave Theo and he drove to the shop and back and then gave it to me. I now have a chance to make it up to him he must be so angry to see us since when I got kicked out we didn't go and see him when Jamie got in he asked me "who's Ellie's boyfriend then someone you know" I replied "yeah my little bro mason" "**OMG** I'm so sorry I know how gutted he was when you left" he replied "how do you know that" I said "I still hung around with him because when I went to see if you were in he was nearly in tears and said don't leave me Theo and Bethany are gone" he replied "that's how he felt I never know that I absolutely hate myself"

Leah's point of view

That night I took Ellie up stairs and put her to bed and Theo and I went to bed as well that spare bed that was in the loft actually come in handy she was so sweet when she was a sleep then half way through the night I heard screaming it was Bethany Theo and Ellie had woke up as well so we went down stairs and Bethany was stood there and this vampire was laid on the floor with a stake in him so we tied him up and pulled out the stake. "oh my god Bethany what the fuck" the vamp said then me Theo and Jamie said "how does he know who you are" and her reply was "ex-boyfriend dumbed him when I moved in with u and I staked you because last time I saw you, you told me you would get revenge I could have killed you" " and who are the losers and the lovely young lady's over there called" then I said they are not losers and the one with the lovely blue eyes and short brown hair is my boyfriend Theo and I'm Leah and this is my little sister Ellie don't get to close Ellie" "why?" "she doesn't know yet want a clue I vant to drink your bloot got any clue" the boy said "he's a vampire" Ellie said "yes he is and so am I'm Bethany's new boyfriend and I'm no loser if anyone here is a loser it's you my names Jamie" so then I felt uncomfortable so I said "get out" and the boy replied "no" so I said "get out now" and he was dragged to the door thrown out and the door locked itself and locked the house from any vampire but Jamie then we went to bed.


	3. love

**Chapter 3**

**Love**

The next morning everything was back to normal and it was a Monday so we had go to school when I got there Shara was waiting for me where we normally sit then said to Theo

"Come with me don't stay with these losers"

"No I am dating Leah and I am going to stick with Leah"

"if you change your mind you should know where I will be defiantly not with these losers oh and tell your s*** of a girlfriend if she wants you she's going to have to fight for you"

Then I went up to her and slapped her she was out cold.

When she woke up all you heard was

"**AGHHHHH!"**

"She's got one hell of a scream"

"I agree with you there"

"Was it just me or did she have a bright red hand mark on her face"

"No it wasn't just you she had a bright red hand mark on her face"

We laughed about it for a minute then he kissed me his damp lips mad me go limb and it was the best kiss I had ever had then the rest of them walked around the corner with their boyfriends and we backed away from each other

"Why is Shara that new girl in the sick room with a red hand mark across her face?" patsy asked

"I slapped her she was out cold for like 5 minutes so I told a teacher" I replied

"good on ya about the first part" Rebecca said then started laughing

"yh I know right" chloee added laughing and then they all just laughed


End file.
